For Dessert!
by SkyeWhite
Summary: "Okay Sasha, let's start with something simple. Distractions. I need you to distract Jean, so Annie, beautiful blonde here, can lift his wallet without him noticing." Short Jean x Sasha Con Artists AU fic. Enjoy! :)


"Okay Sasha, let's start with something simple. Distractions. I need you to distract Jean so Annie, beautiful blonde here, can lift his wallet without him noticing." Mikasa points over to Jean, who is currently lounging on the couch, watching a Jurassic Park replay with the guys, then to Annie who gives a hint of a smile at the sudden compliment. "If you succeed, I'll give you my share of the dessert during dinner. If you don't, I'll give yours to Connie. Deal?"

My lips move before I could even think of what I'm saying. "Deal! Oh wait, how do I do that, exactly? You didn't even teach me how to, Mikasa!" I whine at her as I think of the dessert I will lose if I don't get this grift done properly. It's not my fault I'm almost the worst at grifting.

"You're supposed to be a grifter. Think of something. Plus, I can't always tell you what to do."

"But the last time I grifted, I stabbed the mark! I don't think Levi would appreciate having one of his mercenaries get skewered." I face palm as the memory replays in my mind. Hey, it's not my fault that the mark happened to be a pervert.

"Just go and do it already. Worst thing you could do to him is knock him out." Annie dragged me into the living room while Mikasa stood by the door to watch. "Hey girls. Want to watch with us? The movie's about halfway done already, though." Connie smiles at us.

"Um, that's okay. The ending is the only thing that interests me anyway." I quickly sit down between Jean and Connie while Annie goes around the couch to grab some popcorn and sit on Jean's other side. "The ending? The typical ending where the Male lead who happens to hate kids suddenly develops a liking for them? How sappy of you." Jean's insults are irritating as hell, but I'll put up with them just this once. For dessert!

"You don't have be so negative about it, you know. It was a show made for kids." Connie snorts at him. "Is something wrong, Jean? You seem more negative that usual. Come on, you can tell me." I lean into him until out faces are inches apart. For dessert! I have to do this for my share of dessert.

"Um, what do you mean? I'm perfectly fi-" I don't even let him finish as I crash my lips into his. He's so taken by surprise that he can't even move. I giggle and cup his face to deepen the kiss.

He finally kisses me back. About time. He nibs at my bottom lip as he sets his hands on my waist. "Hnn!" I gasp as he sucks on my tongue and slowly breaks the kiss and keeps his mouth open just to show how far he really went. Just by the look on his face I know I'm blushing furiously. "Not bad, Sasha. Though if you wanted a practice buddy you could've just sai-"

I lunge at him one more time. I don't know why because Annie already has the wallet and my mission's finished. I kiss him and suck on his lips, the his tongue and trail kisses down his throat until I hear him groan in delight. By the time he does, we're already lying down on the whole couch, with no one else in the living room and the Jurassic Park theme song playing in the background.

I stand up and fix my clothes. "Thanks Jean. Now I get to have Mikasa's share of the dessert." I skip away from the couch and towards the offices. Jean's so dumbfounded it's adorable. I hope I didn't leave him hanging too much.

"Kirstein! If you're gonna watch Jurassic Park and get aroused do it in your own fucking room!" I hear Levi scold him.

"But Sir! I didn't ge-"

"Go back to your own office! This is not a fucking club where you'll have someone to take care of that for you!"

"Ye-yes Sir!" I look around one last time and see Jean making his way to his office with a pillow in front of him and a crimson blush covering his whole face.

"I take it back, the worst thing you could do isn't knock him out. Leaving him hanging like that, is way worse. I didn't think you could be so cruel, Sasha." I hear Mikasa giggle at Annie's comment. "Hey, you're the ones who told me to think of something. Plus, I did it for dessert, I didn't think he'd get so turned on." I laugh it off.


End file.
